Building a Doll House
by Deaths Lie
Summary: It's Haru and Yuki loudly getting it on. It might not be enough to be M but it might also be.


Yuki and Haru had gotten tired of hanging out downstairs so they decided to go up. It was about 1am and Yuki wasn't close to being able to go to bed. To make it worse Haru had been taunting him all night. He knew Yuki loved his smell, scratch that he knew Yuki loved everything about him. As for tonight he was brushing too close to him or saying things that only Yuki could be able to really understand. As a result of Haru, Yuki had a huge problem on his hands that he couldn't e\exactly take care of at the moment.

"Yuki Yuki look here!" Yuki came over and bent down a bit, as soon as he was about Harus height, Haru tilted and kissed Yuki. Yuki fell into the kiss and was soon pushed into the wall. Wen Yuki hit the wall Haru grabbed the bulge in his pants, "I was right Yuki is happy. Do you want to be more more happy Yuki?" Yuki dumbly nodded already loosing it.

They weren't inexperienced with each other, they knew all the right spots to get the other one. Though Yuki knew this and was toying with Harus body right now on the way to the bedroom, he still got a little surprised at how unchildish Haru actually was.

They made their way into the room, it was dark but they didn't care. They locked lips and started shuffling into the room. Yuki closed the door with his foot, a bit after the door slammed they tripped. Yuki picked up the item that they had fallen over, from the moon light he could see it was a a huge but still small pile of Barbies and My Little Ponies, now how they got there he didn't pay attention to. They sat up as soon as he was in sitting position Haru started running a pony over his lap.

Haru gave a rather devilish smile and leaned over to kiss Yuki again, and started getting rid of the layers between them. By the time they where on the bed they didn't have any clothes on by the time they reached the bed. Yuki grabbed some lube that was conveniently on the bed stand next to them. Yuki wasted no time in preparing Haru for his entrance, when he found Haru fit he propped him up and went in slowly. Once he was fully in he pulled back and thrust in hitting Haru perfectly.

Haru moaned quietly into Yukis shoulders, their pace was quickening with each thrust. They were trying to be as quiet as possible but that was a little hard from how much they were enjoying it. Yuki knew he was close to his peak so he took Harus slightly neglected man hood and started playing with it, after a rocking a bit more they both came, moaning each others name. Right at the moment they finished wet Natsuki walked in and turned on the light.

They were all staring at each other wide eyed. Yuki Jumped up and had his back to the wall and started waving his hands in front of him, "Natsuki! Crap! What the! Why are you here!" Once Yuki stood up flashing, Natsuki fell, flat on his ass right next to the pile of girlie toys.

"Why am I here! You guys are at my house! Don't you have any respect as to not have fucking sex in my house! IN MY BED!" He started throwing the toys at them. "Clean it up. I want to go to bed! I am going to kill you!" With that he stood up and threw Apple Jack right at Yukis crotch. After Hitting its destination Yuki crumpled over holding his babies.

"Would it be better if you joined us next time?" Haru asked sitting up. "You like Yuki too so we could share him." Natsuki and Yuki just stared at him and horror, hoping that was a sick joke.

"Not after he had sex in my bed with another guy! Put some clothes on both of you. I was serious you have to clean this. You are both so lucky everyone's asleep, then he turned and left the room. Once he was in the hallway he found a sleepy Sakura making her way to his room.

"Oh hi Ni-chan whats, noise?" She was obviously tired and was woken up from their fighting or sex.

"Oh nothing we had a pillow fight and stuff. Go back to bed." He turned her around and started lightly pushing her down the hall.

"Is that why there was so much banging on the walls?" Natsuki face palmed he didn't know how much noise they were actually making he had left them to take a shower that he himself got side tracked in.

Uh yeah, sure." Sakura went onto her tip toes and tried to pat Natsuki on the head.

"I'm sorry Ni-chan." She then left Natsuki in the wall wondering what that was for. Then he realized he'd have to bleach all of Sakuras' toys since he was pelting two naked people with them.

**Authors Note: **Sorry this was kind of a fail fill, but I thought it was funny and so I decided to post it.

This was my first attempt at decent smut It just didn't go well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
